Memories
by Rexist
Summary: Momoi asked Kuroko on a date,,, They spend their tim together and Momoi keep falling depper and depper for him.
1. Chapter 1 Vanished

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASUKE, THIS STORY IS JUST A PURE FAN FICTION...

Summer Break just started...  
everyone have their own holiday...and so is Kuroko...

"Tetsu-kun, let's go somewhere tomorrow afternoon..., I wanna buy somethin :D" Momoi texted Kuroko.  
"ok" Kuroko replied her.  
"yess! date...date...hehe..." Momoi yelled, she hugged her big bear doll rolling on her bed happily in her room getting kuroko's reply...

the next day...  
at noon...  
"Tetsu-kun...gomenn I'm late...somthing come up at home..." Momoi running towards kuroko.  
"daijobu, I'm just arrived too."  
"Hehe, shall we go then Tetsu-kun..." putting her wide smile happily.  
"ok"  
after 3 hours of hanging around shopping mall, Kuroko's hand is full of Momoi's stuff.  
"Ne, ne Tetsu-kun"  
"nani? momoi-san"  
"Let's go to my house.." Momoi ask him, blushing.  
"a,,,ok...I'am starting to feel heavy on my leg too..."  
"should I massage it for you? Tetsu-kun..." Momoi teased him, while hugging his hand tightly.  
"please stop Momoi-san... I can't move.." Kuroko reacted in his same old calm face.  
"yaaa... da,,,, I'll hold tighter... hehe" They continue to walk...

on the road,  
afternoon...the road was quite,,,the sun is going to set...the wind blow...you could see the sea from there...  
"Woaaah...it's beautifull tetsu-kun... look at the sunset..." while running on the road Momoi smile widely talking to kuroko.  
"It's dangerous Momoi-san, there're car here... don't run around like that..." Kuroko ask calmly...  
"eh...are you worried Tetsu-kun...It makes me happy hehe..." still running around the road, spinning at the middle.  
"ne...Momoi-san..."  
"daijobuda... it's not crowded around this time here. hehe" she stopped in the middle and smiled toward kuroko for a while.  
*BIPP BIPP a car horn sounded very fast coming...  
"Abunai Momoi-san..." throwing away all his stuff Kuroko run toward Momoi and pushed her away.  
"eh..." Momoi's surprised by the sudden event...  
her heart suddenly feel really odd, It's cold...as if the world is ending... everything slow...her eyes widened...  
"na...ni..." then she fall to the ground...  
the car hit kuroko's arm in front of Momoi...he fall down, he's covered in blood...  
"T...Tet...Tetsu-kun...Tetsu-kun...TETSU-KUN...!" Momoi called his name...she's shaking...she doesn't know what to do...she lift his body to her lap...  
"wake up Tetsu-kun...don't joke like this,,,It's not funny... c'mon Tetsu-kunn...Tetsu-kun..." She cried out loud...her clothes is now covered by Kuroko's blood too...  
untill the Ambulance come...she keep holding Kuroko...

"It's my fault...It's all because of me...if only I listen to Tetsu-kun...what if...what if..." blaming herself, Tear flow down from her eyes...as she acompany Kuroko

in the Ambulance.  
after they arrived at the hospital...kuroko immediately carried to the Surgery room...  
Momoi sitting outside the surgery room, waiting impatiently...couldn't hold her tear...  
a bunch of people running coming to the hospital...they are Seirin player, Riko, Aomine, and Kise.  
"what've happened Momochi.." Kise rushed..  
"Tetsu-kun...Tetsu-kun got hit by car...It's all my fault..." Momoi got out of control...  
"How did this happen.." Kagami and Aomine asked..  
"Baka-gami, Aho-mine, you two shut up first" Riko hit the two's head with her deadly fist.  
"Calm down Momoi-san..." Riko approach her, and try to comfort her...  
"Kuroko's parent said, they'll be here in 2 days..." Kise told them,,,hanging up his phone..  
"o, yea...his parent is going out town..." Hyuga continued.

It's night 08.00 p.m already

they wait impatiently...  
Kagami, Aomine and Kise keep walking around and can't calm down...  
silent fill in the room...  
for almost an hour...the doctors come out..  
"We've done our best, for now he's Ok, but we don't know when he'll get back to his conciousness...mostly 2 people can visit him.."

"Let me.." Momoi yelled..  
"me t..." before Kagami could finish his word, he got hit by Riko again...  
"read the situation BAKA.." Riko said.  
"alright then...you go in Momoi-san..." we'll take care of the administration first..." Riko told her.  
"Arigatou Gozaimas.." Momoi run in the room...

"I'll take care of the fee.." said Kise, he's still pale himself, knowing this accident happens to his precious friend.  
"I'll go with you, after all he's our player.." Riko continued...  
"okay...let's go."  
Riko and Kise leave.

all the other player leave the hospital,,,Kagami and Aomine couldn't calm down...  
two of them going to the Basketball court near the hospital... that night for the first time,,,they drink together...  
"ne...he's going to be okay...right?" Aomine asked...Kagami can feel his voice is shaking  
"I'm sure...he's not that weak y'know..." Kagami says so...in fact he's unsure himself...  
"damn'it" Aomine punched the ground...  
"..." Kagami feel as desperate as him too,,,after all, 2 of them partnered with Kuroko the most...  
they spend the whole night there at the court...drinking.

meanwhile on Momoi side.  
"Tetsu-kun...I'm here...It's Momoi...wake up Tetsu-kun..." holding Kuroko's hand, Momoi still shaking,,,  
"ne,,,Tetsu-kun...Onegai..." Momoi fall asleep beside his bed.

the next morning...  
Momoi still in the hospital...sitting beside Kuroko.  
"We are here Kuroko-chi,,," Kise yelled cheerefully...  
"baka, don't yell so loud, it's hospital..." Aomine yelled him.  
"ma...calm down..but...kuroko-chi hasn't gained conciousness huh..." suddenly the room filled with silent.  
"ne...satsuki, you go home first...you need to rest a while right,,," Aomine try to calm her...  
"daijobu...I'll wait till he's awake..." Momoi responded weakly...  
"ma...Momochii...you don't want Kurokochi to see you this desperate right... ne ne...go home already..." Kise try to push her and take her home...  
"Momoi-san is really sad right now..." Riko said.  
"Ofcourse...it's Kuroko we talk about here..." Aomine continued..  
"Wake up already, you damn chiby..." Kagami pissed.

Riko and Kagami went home...  
Aomine stay there...

"wake up already...you are making everyone worried..." Aomine blabering to himself, he look really depressed himself.

suddenly Kuroko's finger moved...  
his eyes.. opened slowly...his face is still pale...  
"w...w...wh...where am I?" a faint voice could be heard from Kuroko...  
Aomine's eyes widened...  
"Tetsu...you awake,,Tetsu,,,, DOC! DOC.!" Aomine try to call for doctor...  
Kuroko wake a lil' bit and a faint voice...  
"Who...are you?"

"*gasp..nnn..nani.." Aomine shocked.

to be Continue...  
I guess, if I'll continue it next week... bye.


	2. Chapter 2 Discovered

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASUKE, THIS IS PURE FANFIC.

-DISCOVERED-  
"Who...are you?"

"Tetsu...don't kidding, it's no funny y'know...ha..ha..hahha" Aomine responded

awkwardly.

"Kidding?" kuroko confused.

"eh..."  
the doctor come in...  
"excuse me...can you go wait outside..."  
Aomine wait outside, while the doctor examine Kuroko.  
"(is he really...argh it can't be...)"

Doctor come out...  
"it looks like not only his hand got injured...he also got an Amnesia...It's not

permanent, but we don't know when his memories'll be back."  
"what?! ugh,.. so how long will it usually take?"  
"it can be a day, a week, months, years... as we say we can't be sure... all we

can do is trying to tell him his past...hopefully he'll remember somethin"  
"tch...ugh...ano...thanks doc"  
Aomine got into Kuroko's room.  
"yoh"  
"ah...you're Aomine-kun right..."  
"you remembered me?!"  
"nah, the doctor tell me..."  
"uh, I see" dissapointed, Aomine take a seat near Kuroko.  
"ne, can you tell me how'd I get hospitalized?"  
Aomine told him th whole Kuroko and Momoi story.  
"I see, can I ask you a favor?"  
"huh...?"

in the afternoon.  
Kuroko is all alone in his room.  
"TETSU-KUN!" Momoi jumped to Kuroko  
"yokatta...I'm really happy you're fine...if not...if not...I wouldn't know

what should I do...huwaa..." Momoi couldn't help but cry out loud seeing Kuroko

awake.

"I'm okay, Momoi-san...you worry too much..." Kuroko put a slightly weak

smile...  
"huwa..." Momoi keep hugging Kuroko.. tighter and tighter...  
"ittai..."  
"ah...! Gomen... " Momoi stopped huggin him and sit properly on the chair.  
"Ano...are you really...really... fine now?" Momoi still seem unsured.  
"yea, I'm okay." Kuroko smiled toward her. Seeing his smile Momoi blushed...she

looked away.  
realizing that she was all alone with Kuroko in that room...she blushed more...  
"eh,,,ano...when will you be able to got out of hospital tetsu-kun?" she ask,

trying to clear her own mind...

"um...the doctor said, It'll be a week or two..."  
"um...ano ne...gomen,,,It's all because of my stubborness you got

Hospitalized..." momoi got sad suddenly and her eyes got teary as she remembered

the event.

"Ano, daijobuda the doctor said my body isn't damaged... and It's me that to

save you...beside..I'd regret for my whole life if I didn't save you momoi-

san... so,,,don't overthink about it" kuroko smiled again...  
"(regret? does that mean I'm really important,..?!)" an arrow shot right into

her heart once more.. her face color is no different with her hair anymore...  
"o...gomen,,," Momoi felt awkward the more she thinks bout it.  
"ma...don't apologize over and over...Momoi-san.."  
"Um!" she smiled toward Kuroko...  
"by the way Tetsu-kun..., I bring some apple Let's eat... hehe"  
"Arigatou Momoi-san..." momoi blushed...

"Arrreee...you two are really in lovey dovey state right now aren't you...haha"

Riko and Hyuga got in...

"tch..you disturb our sweet moment...even thou you're B" Momoi Blabering staring

at Riko's breast...  
"IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH BREAST SIZE YOU DAMN IT..." Riko heated  
"ma..ma...Kuroko is still not fit..don't make noise..." Hyuga try to calm them

down...  
"ah...ano Kuroko, daijobuka? " Riko asked.  
"yeah, I'm all ok now...just need to rest...that's what the doctor said.."  
"It's ok then...there'll be no practice for this whole 1 months after all. you

can rest all you can. hihi" Riko said proudly.

"tch...right when I'm all alone with Tetsu, you interfere like this...you B"

Momoi blabering childishly...looking at Riko Breast...  
"Konoyaro... I said it has nothing to do with this...!" Riko seems upset

covering her breast...  
"Ma..ma,,,it's time for us to leave Riko,,,,ah Kuroko, I hope you get well

soon..."  
"Arigatou Hyuga-san..." Hyuga take Riko and leave the room..

Meanwhile Riko and Hyuga...  
"I see...that's why..., Kuroko-kun is as caring as always..."  
"yea...just so she wouldn't know the fact..." hyuga responded

at hospital...  
"ano...it's 8pm already..maybe I should leave too..see you Tetsu-kun"  
"ah...becarefull on your way Momoi-san"  
"Roger that..." Momoi leave...with a smile... she walk away happily...like it's

the happiest time of her life...

a few minute later...  
"I see, so that's why you ask me to bring all photo and data about people

y'know..." Aomine goes in his room...  
"um, Arigatou..."  
"even when you got amnesia, you still so caring..."  
"I can't let Momoi-san know...she'll feel guilty if she did..." Kuroko responded

seriously.  
"I see, but y'know,..getting all those data in short time isn't easy...be sure

to treat me when you go recovered..." Aomine said smiling  
"hai..."  
"oh, by the way...your partner is coming" Aomine as Kagami in...  
Kagami walk in...and  
"yoh...sasiburidane...Kuroko..."  
"uh...so you're Kagami-kun..."  
"ao, you really got an amnesia huh... you better get on court soon kid..."

Kagami asked him,,,pretending to be strong...  
"hai...I'll do just it." Kuroko smiled...

"we should leave now,,, Tetsu...the visit time is over...ja...tetsu."  
"be sure to rest...ja.." Aomine and Kagami Leave.

"(I can't let Momoi-san know I got amnesia...not after seeing her cry)" Kuroko

deep thought looking at the night sky.

the next day...  
morning 9 am

"Tetsu-kun...arre? where is Tetsu-kun..." Momoi got confused not seeing Kuroko

there.

"ah! Momoi-san... Ohayou..." Kuroko walk in alone...  
"ha..! tetsu-kun...why are you going out all alone...it's dangerous...you're

still not fully recovered yet..." Momoi lectured him and take him to his bed..  
"a...sumimase..." Kuroko smile faintly...  
"mattaku...mo...by the way...I bring some apple again today..." Momoi smile

widely...cutting the apple...  
"isn't this summer break now...don't you have another plan momoi-san?" kuroko

asked  
"mmm...my plan is see Tetsu-kun the whole summer break,,,hhehe...It's

done...let's eat tetsu-kun...hehe..."  
"...um...it's delicious..." Kuroko reacted without any expresion ...  
"(hah!)" once again momoi felt as an arrow shot at her heart...she blushed

heavily...she's daydreaming...  
"ano...Momoi-san? Momoi-san,?" Kuroko call her...  
"a..ha!.. nani?" Momoi got back to reality...and her face is as red as

tomato...  
"nope...nothing,,,there is some left on your mouth,,," Kuroko clean a piece of

apple on her lips side...  
Blushed heavily...Momoi can't think anymore...It's as if her brain is

overheating...  
"sumimaasen...Kuroko-kun...we need to talk..." the doctor try to talk to him...

"ah...I guess I need to leave now... ja ne...Tetsu-kun,,,"

"hai Momoi-san"

Momoi walk out of his room and the doctor got in...  
near the train station...  
"ah!... my wallet...I guess I left it at Tetsu's place...hmmm" Momoi walk to the

hospital again...

Momoi is in front of Kuroko's room...  
"TTet,,," Momoi try to call Kuroko but...

"summary...Kuroko-kun...you'll have to do surgery on your right arm soon..." the

doctor said  
"um, I'll think bout it Doc..."  
"by the way...have you gain back your memory, it seems your amnesia is quite a

case?"  
"no...not at all...I can hardly remember anything..."kuroko responded sadly.  
Momoi could barely heard them...  
"*gasp!...(surgery...arm...amnesia...? what do they mean...has Tetsu-kun hide

it all from me...?! he can't play basketball anymore?! it's because of me!?

usso...)" Momoi hold her mouth with her hand...her tear flow down..  
*THUP! a foot step sound could be heard by Kuroko...  
Momoi run away from hospital crying...

Kagami who's going to Kuroko's room saw her on the way...

"yo Kuroko,..."  
"ah...Kagami-kun..."

"I brought you some sport megazine...by the way, what happen with Momoi-san?

she seems to be crying her way out..."

"M..Momoi-san..?!" Kuroko shocked...he gets up from his bed... run out of his

room...still in his patient clothe...

TO BE CONTINUE...

AH... I can't seem to wait until next week to upload this... :P

I hope It's goodd... bye...I'll post 3rd chapter as soon as I got good material...


	3. Chapter 3 confession

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASUKE

"Oi Kuroko... Where are you...", Kagami hasn't finish his words.  
*This strange feeling, what could it be?  
It hurts, It's as if I'll regret it if I don't chase after her*, as Kuroko runs, he's panting real hard, his body can't take, not to mention he's still sick.

*Momoi-san, Momoi-san, where are you...* he can't find her, he's reaching his limit, his body start to shakes, and here he is at the hospital hall, no one seems to be

around.

"Ugh!" Kuroko's head start to hurt, his sight is becoming real blur.  
"M..Mo..moi-san...", just right before Kuroko fall, a pink haired girl she is right at his back, seeing he falls she couldn't help but run toward Kuroko trying to

help.  
"Kuroko...Kuroko...", a short hair girl appears before Kuroko, and hold him.  
"ah...Riko-san...gomen..."  
"What the hell do you think you are doing, going out here all alone...your memory haven't recovered too, baka"  
"gomen...", Riko help Kuroko going back to his room.  
*so, I'm the only one who don't know about all this huh...*, the pink haired girl hold her step, and then she walks away.

meanwhile  
"ne, Riko-san, why are you coming?"  
"to visit you, baka-roko"  
"...", his head suddenly felt heavy, It hurts more, his face is real pale, sweat keep flowing, and he fall.  
"Kuroko?"

"oi, Kuroko?!", still carrying Kuroko, Riko find out that Kuroko has passed out.  
"oi Riko what happens?", a dark haired man come out of no where.  
"ah Hyuga, help me."  
"eh! what happened..." Hyuga then carry Kuroko to his room.

************************************************** **************************************

"doc, how's he?" Riko asked, Kagami and Hyuga are there too.  
"He'll be ok for now" the doctor then walk away.

"mo...", Riko sighed.  
"...ne Kagami, you were here right?, what had happened?" Hyuga asked Kagami.  
"ano...hm, I don't really get it, he just rush out, after I told him I saw Momoi crying out there. I wonder what happened?", Kagami putting some idiot serious face.

"ano...are you actualy a real idiot?", Riko start to get annoyed by Kagami insensitivity.  
"no wonder you're not popular among girl *sigh*", Hyuga lectured him.  
"eh?! TH-TH-THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH IT, DAMN IT!", Kagami raised his voice.  
"please be quite, you'll bother another patient.", a nurse get in and lectured Kagami.  
"...sumimasen..", Kagami apologized.  
"see?", Hyuga try to prove his point.  
"tch!", Kagami's annoyed.  
"we should be going now, Hyuga, Kagami." Riko, Hyuga and Kagami leave the room.

The next day.

"ne, Tetsu-kun, we'll be always playing basketball together right?"  
"Tetsu-kun...you're so cool even in casual shirt kyaaaa..."  
"ne Tetsu-kun, remember what I said last time?"  
"I really wanted to go to same school as you..."  
"Tetsu-kun..."  
"Tetsu..."

"OI Tetsu..."  
"Ugh...", The blue haired boy just opened his eyes.  
"oi, Tetsu daijobu?, you were sweating like hell", the dark skinned high school boy asked.  
"*So it was a dream* Ah, ohayou Aomine-kun, I'm okay, just having some dream.", Kuroko replied.  
It's sunday, the sun light get into Kuroko's room, brighten up his room.  
"Say, have you remembered anything?"  
"Gomen..."  
"A...Ah...Take it easy, It'll come back by time, you don't need to worry too much", Aomine act strangely.  
"I'm afraid I've hurted Momoi-san, Aomine-kun"  
"E-eh?!"  
"Yeah, I guess she overheard the conversation between me and the doc yesterday.", Kuroko lowered his eyes.  
"..., no wonder she hasn't contacted me yet...", Aomine look worried.  
"ne, Aomine-kun, I was...a basketball player...right?", Kuroko stare at Aomine's eyes,  
"Don't be stupid, you ARE"  
"Let's play."  
"eh?", Aomine looked surprised.

At hospital basketball court  
Kuroko still wearing his patient cloth, anda Aomine wear his casual jeans and t-shirt.  
"I'm coming", Aomine's in offense letting out a smirk.

30 mins later.

"that make it 6 - 0, you're defense is bad as always, Tetsu.", Aomine teased him smiling.  
"he? then am I good at offense?",  
"No, no, you sucked at it too.",  
"hm, let me try",  
"he...it's okay, but don't blame me if you lose more haha", handing the ball to Kuroko, Aomine take a defense stance.

"...", Kuroko drible the ball, looking at Aomine's eyes, and took a step.  
"...h..he?", a wind passed Aomine, "*Vanishing drive?!, it wasn't this fast before?!*", looked back, Kuroko is already at midair ready to put the ball in the ring by a

lay up.  
"ha? why can't you make that basket when you've already passed me -_-", Aomine looked pissed.  
"th..so that was my basketball...", Kuroko looked at his hand.  
"that's not all, you're basketball is more than that Tetsu. Pass the ball to me.",  
Kuroko pass to Aomine.  
*rang* Aomine dunked the basket.  
Kuroko stare at his dunk for quite long time, but suddenly.  
"ugh!"  
"Oi, Tetsu, what's wrong?", Aomine looked worried, immediately give him his shoulder to lay.  
"Oi, Tetsu, are you okay?"  
"Aomine-kun, I guess It's back."  
"huh?"

Afternoon, at the playground, there sitting a pink haired girl wearing a skirt and her usual sweater on.

"um, I still can't put my courage together to go see him, mo...", Momoi murmured by herself.  
"Amnesia is just too much!, ha...what if...what if...", a picture of sweet moment of Kuroko and Riko pop out in her mind... "haaaaa...yaaaadaaaa!"  
"hm...but...I really want to meet him..."  
"Tetsu-kun..."  
"hai?", The blue haired boy, wearing plain t-shirt appeared out of nowhere sitting beside Momoi.  
"HA!", Momoi's surprised.  
Kuroko throw her a smile.  
"W-Wh-When did you get here?!, a no, why are you herre", Momoi was too surprised, she hasn't calm down yet.  
"um...I've been here for quite a long time thou", Kuroko smiled at Momoi again, eating his ice cream.  
Momoi try to calm down and sit properly, she looks away from Kuroko, she feel guilty.  
"G-Go...", Momoi try to speak but,  
"Gomen",  
"eh?!",  
"Gomen Momoi-san"  
"W-Why?", Momoi's eyes got teary.  
"um, I wonder", Kuroko put up an innocent face, and give her a smile.  
"eh...? Mo! Baka!", Momoi once again face away from Kuroko.  
"better?"  
"he?", Momoi got confused.  
"um, you looked sad, so I guess that would make you smile, so It doesn't work huh? hehe", looking at Kuroko smile, Momoi stunned a while...  
"eh...Tetsu-kun...Gomen...Gomen...Gomen..., It's all because of me...*sniff-sniff*...your arm, your memory...I should have listened to you back then, hua..", Momoi

cried out loud in front of Kuroko.  
"...", Kuroko stand up, and pat Momoi's head.  
"daijobu, dakara, It's no big deal, for my arm I just need to have surgery on it, It's not a dangerous injury", Kuroko smile at Momoi.  
"honto?", Momoi face up a little look at Kuroko.  
"um, and beside, I just got my memory back too, thou not all of them, but at least I remembered all about you Momoi-san", Kuroko smile at her.  
"eh?!, so...so you remembered now?! Honto?!", Momoi was so happy that she stand up too, holding Kuroko's hand.  
"um, yeah... so It's okay now", Kuroko throw a smile at her.  
"you're not lying again right?"  
"yeah, I'm not lying, what about we walk home while we talk? It's getting dark too, ne Momoi-san?", offering Momoi his hand.  
"eh? um...", She's surprise, she hold his hand, her face is blushing real red right now.

on way to Momoi house.  
Both of them still holding hand.  
"*I'm holding Tetsu-kun's hand...I'm holding Tetsu-kun's hand...I'm holding Tetsu-kun's hand...*", Momoi heart beat keep getting faster.  
Kuroko suddenly speak,  
"yesterday, was so hard Momoi-san, why were you running out like that?, I almost fainted too".  
"e-eh? I know that...mo..., I wanted to help you too...but...", Momoi murmured...  
"eh? so you were there Momoi-san?", Kuroko's surprised a lil bit.  
"course I was there! and I saw you two too...", Momoi pout like a kid.  
"ah yeah, It's thanks to couch, if it's not her I should have...", Kuroko couldn't finish his word yet,  
"So, I guess you're happy to be carried by your B cup couch right...hmph!", releasing kuroko hand, she start to act like a child.  
"It can't be helped, I was still weak back then", Kuroko explain innocently.  
"so you're not objecting about being happy held by her...?! so you were actually really happy?! I won't forgive you easily this time, hmph!", Momoi dissapointed, still

look away.  
"*eh? how did it turned out to be like this?*, ano..Momoi-san?", Kuroko approach Momoi.  
"N-Nani?", Momoi try too act though.  
"Here", holding out his ice cream stick to Momoi.  
"don't think that I'll fall for same...", Momoi flip the Ice stick.  
on The stick it was.  
"I LOVE YOU"  
"...", Momoi Blushed like hell, smoke goes out non-stop from her head.  
Kuroko just smile at her and take her hand.  
Momoi followed, still looking down, her face is still too red.  
then  
Momoi lift her head up and circle both her hand to Kuroko right hand.  
"Tetsu-kun, dai...tsuki."

END.

I guess that's it, thanks for the review, I really appreciate that , , and I'm sorry for the late update, I've been busy with test T,T haha, anyway, I hope you enjoy

the story.  
see ya in the next story.  
once again Thank you for reading. ^_^


End file.
